


[Podfilk] Happy Ending

by Ceewelsh



Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [4]
Category: Filk - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: A filk for Pod-Together 2020 Broken Telephone
Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[Podfilk] Happy Ending

**Or if you prefer:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/happy-ending-filk/Happy%20Ending%20%28Filk%29.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Happy Ending (Filk)**  
_Based off[ Happy Ending ](https://youtu.be/-77cUxba-aA?t=3973) by Starkid_

So you’ve just finished a new show  
And you wanted so much more  
You think there may have been subtext  
But honestly you’re not sure  
The people will cheer  
For the fic writers here  
For answering duty's call  
Some fluff or something gory  
We just want a story  
With a happy ending for all

  
I can't wait to read some dark fic  
'Cause I've heard it told  
Taboo items are welcome here  
Just tag it all and you’re gold  
But I wanna try  
Making everyone cry  
'Cause that bondage is, ooh, hella tight  
Add some smut for good measure  
Is it pain or pleasure  
Ain’t no happy ending tonight

  
My innocent character  
Please darling don't be dead  
It puts a damper on my ship  
If you don't have a head  
I’ll build for you a new AU  
So you can pine before  
Finding o’erbooked hotel where  
We'll have bed-sharing and more

  
And when in small fandoms they say to us:  
"Readers we still care about you  
I hate to see how our loneliness  
And our lack of fic hurt you  
Shouldn't a show with potential  
With characters preferential  
Have more fic to compare?  
I know what you're wishin'  
So with your permission  
I'd like to write this rarepair"  
  
And with fandom beside me  
The canon will be dissolved  
Our world will be a paradise  
With all the shipwars solved  
We'll have them stuck in a tiny place  
Or live and talk in a team space  
With therapist who can decode

Where we can write our own happy ending  
(I want bed-sharing and more)  
(I want that dark fic)  
We'll get our happy ending  
(Meaning read the tags)  
And that happy ending starts  
(I want bed-sharing)  
(I want dark fic)  
Tonight

**Freetalk/Notes:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801408.us.archive.org/31/items/happy-ending-freetalk/Happy%20Ending%20Freetalk.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

The freetalk has been edited for dead air but not particularly for clarity.

The original song (as well as the full Starkid musical) can be found [ here ](https://youtu.be/-77cUxba-aA?t=3973)  
The instrumental for can be found [ here ](https://youtu.be/zh9g0eJfj9I)

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies) for organising the Broken Telephone, to the Pod-Together mods for organising [Pod-Together](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pod_together2020), and to [TheLordofLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofLaMancha) for helping facilitate and reminding me it's okay for a filk to be done not perfect!
> 
> Also this is mentioned in the free talk, but the rarepair bit is dedicated to [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly) for always putting rarepairs and headcanons I hadn't considered onto my dash!


End file.
